This invention relates in general to fuseholders and, in particular, to fuseholders having a rejection feature such that only cartridge fuses of a certain amperage rating may be inserted.
In some electrical circuits requiring fuses, it is important that only fuses with the proper interrupt rating are installed. To ensure the installation of proper rated fuses, a rejection feature is incorporated into the fuse so that fuses without this rejection feature will not be accepted by the fuseholder. For example, in Class CC fuses which have a 200,000 amp interrupt rating, a nipple has been added to one of the fuse ferrules. This nipple acts in cooperation with a specially designed fuseholder for Class CC fuses so that fuses not having the nipple cannot be installed or, if installed, will not make electrical contact with the fuseholder.
The present design Class CC fuseholder suffer from various limitations. For example, in one design, the rejection feature of the fuseholder also provides electrical contact for the fuse but only at two points thus providing poor electrical contact. In another fuseholder design, the clip holding the end of the fuse having the rejection feature may cause the rejection nipple to be off center and have poor electrical contact.